A voltage regulator (VR) may provide a substantially stable Direct Current (DC) output voltage, e.g., independent of a load current, temperature, variations in an input voltage, etc. In a VR, various switches (e.g., various power stage transistors) may be switched at rapid successions to regulate the output voltage. The switching may generate Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) and/or Radio Frequency Interference (RFI). The generated EMI, RFI may be of unpredictable frequencies, and may be worse at a specific frequency (or at a specific narrow band of frequencies), e.g., based on a specific frequency of switching in the VR. In an example where the VR is an on-chip VR, such EMI, RFI may cause interference to components within the chip, and/or to other proximal electrical components.